Ouran Just got Bleached
by kimchi121
Summary: Our favorite Shinigami and his midget side-kick go to Ouran as exchange students. When they accidentally stumble upon the Host Club what will happen? Will there be romance, drama and funny stuff going on at the host club? Well read it and find out. (Rated T because it's still in-progress). HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

It's a crossover between Bleach and Ouran High School host Club (**A/N: sorry if I misspelled any of their names -_-" or if I mixed up their origins or little things like that. Or if I screwed up the grammar, punctuation and so on…**)

**Chapter 1 Lost and discovered**

Kurosaki Ichigo and no he is not named after a strawberry, like people keep telling him. And Rukia were transferred into Ouran the prestige high school for the rich and beautiful well, at least that's what it says in the brochure. Rukia and Ichigo were getting lost, seriously the school was huge. Rukia was wearing the girls' school uniform it was a simple yellow dress with a red bow by the collar. She was also wearing cute black Mary Jane's which were one inch heels. Her hair was in its usual style, let loose and an inch or two past her shoulders with that rebellious bang that won't stay in place behind her ear. Ichigo was wearing the boys' school uniform; he was wearing the light violet jacket open with the white dress shirt with two buttons loose. His tie was also hanging loosely. He was also wearing the black dress shoes and pants. His hair was already a bright orange color so why not look like a punk when the teachers and some students may already think he is. But he really isn't. Just then, they were in front of an abandoned music room. "Well we better check it out," Said Ichigo. Rukia nodded in agreement. As they both opened the door rose petals were flowing around showing 6 guys and one girl who was wearing the boys' school uniform. What the hell!? Ichigo thought as he saw the group of boys and one girl entertaining the girls in the room. "Welcome to the Host Club." They all said in unison. The tall blond with the violet eyes went up to Rukia and was gently caressing her hand. What!? That weird a** jerk we don't even know you. He thought as he wanted to scream at his face.

"Why hello my dear princess, welcome to the host club. I don't believe I've ever seen you here before. Why are you one of the new transfer students?!" asked the tall blond with excitement. (You could literally see sparkles all around him). Rukia just stood there her cheeks going a light pink.

"Well my name is Tamaki leader and king of this host club. These are the twins Kaoru and Hikaru, the gentleman with the glasses would be Kyoya, the one with the bunny is Hunny and next to him is Mori." He said in one breath. Ichigo was completely ignored by Tamaki, but the other host club members saw him. Not only them but a bunch of girls did too, and they were swooning over him.

"Oh and don't forget Haruhi," he said with hearts in his eyes. That's when Ichigo spoke up.

"Oi, why is she wearing the boys' uniform, I mean she is a girl after all." He said nonchalantly.

All the host club members froze on the spot, except for Haruhi. Tamaki just looked at him, mouth hanging open touching the floor. The girls in the host club room were starting to whisper things like:

"What, Haruhi is a girl?"

"He can't be…Right?"

"What are you talking about Haruhi is a boy, 100% male. Maybe you just mistook him as one I mean he is cute, right ladies?" Tamaki asked the crowd of girls who were all dreamy eyed and saying that he was.

"No she's…." Ichigo's sentence was cut because all the guys in the host club dog piled on him trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Well I'm sorry ladies but the host club must close early today, we hope to see you all again!" Tamaki said to all the girls who were still currently in the room. As all girls left besides Haruhi and Rukia they all let go of Ichigo.

"That was close," said one of the twins who were Hikaru.

"Way to close if you ask me," said Tamaki.

"Whoa, can someone please tell me why you guys are saying that this girl over there," Ichigo said pointing to Haruhi. "Is a guy when she clearly is a girl?!" Ichigo exclaimed. Tamaki was looking at him like he just grew a third head. While the others, just looked surprised.

"Well first off will you and this young lady," pointing to Rukia. "Introduce yourselves to us." Kyoya explained.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm 16 years old. I'm in my second year of high school. I like reading books by Shakespeare, I am an excellent cook, I'm at the top of my classes, and I'm also very talented at fighting." Ichigo said.  
"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, I'm also 16 years old, second year as well. I love bunnies. I like to draw pictures and read manga." Rukia said.

"Now that we know each other a little more how about we discuss how you know that Haruhi is a girl!" Tamaki exclaimed as a vein was popping out of his forehead.

"Isn't it obvious she's a girl, what it's not like you were the last one to find out she was a girl right?" Ichigo said getting a little annoyed with the guy. All the members of the host club except for Tamaki were trying to hold in their laughter, but failed when they all started cracking up.

Tamaki's face cracked into a million pieces. Rukia and Ichigo sweat dropped. The scene unraveling before their eyes. Than Tamaki went into the corner moping and you could see the depression lines and gloom radiating from him. All the club members were in a calm state as if this happened on a daily basis (which it did). Apparently while that was happening, Rukia and this kid named Hunny were chatting about bunnies I mean the girl was obsessed with them. Meanwhile Kyoya was going through his laptop. That's when the twins spoke up.

"Well now that you know Haruhi's secret there is only one thing to do…" they said with an evil glint in their eyes. Ichigo was pretty curious at what they were going to do so he listened.

"…you have to join the host club!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Me join a host club, really? Cause, that sounds a little too troublesome. Don't you think?" was Ichigo's reply.

"Nonsense. Hikaru and Kaoru that's an excellent idea." Tamaki proclaimed, who came out of his depressed state.

"Starting today Ichigo you are a Host!" Oh great thought Ichigo someone just put me out of my misery.

"And as for you my sweet princess you are to keep Haruhi's secret, so don't tell anyone please." Tamaki begged, with the puppy dog eyes and no one can resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright I won't tell a living soul." Rukia said with a wink towards Ichigo. I mean they were Shinigami so what was the big deal the Soul Society was full of dead souls. At that Tamaki was relieved and so was the rest of the host club. But Ichigo was a little irritated at the fact that he had to become a host and Rukia was left of the hook so easily. On top of that Tamaki said, "So that you won't give away Haruhi's secret you will be able to enter the host club and its activities for absolutely no charge what so ever."

At that statement Rukia perked up and continued with her conversation with Hunny. Well today was pretty weird, thought Ichigo as he and Rukia left the music room. He would have to start hosting tomorrow after school. He was about to find out that his life was going to be anything but "normal". Well as normal for a teenage Shinigami to handle. Ichigo was going to be in for a big surprise at the host club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 We have Strawberries at the Host Club**

Ichigo was going to start his first day of being a host at the host club. School started just two weeks ago and he got his schedule down. He was in the same classes as Rukia, Kyoya and that strange Tamaki kid. After school he entered the room, the host club was currently setting up. As the last of the decorations were set Tamaki was facing Ichigo with determination.

"All right Strawberry Kurosaki, first things first what type are you?" Tamaki asked.

"Hold on 1 sec. Blondie but did you just call me Strawberry?" Ichigo asked with a scowl and vein popping up on his forehead.

"Why yes I did isn't that what your name means Strawberry?" Tamaki asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, for your information it means, one who protects. You got any problems with that!?" Ichigo exclaimed, and you could see the burning red flames in the background while he was making a fist. Multiple veins were popping on his head while he was letting out a demonic aura. Tamaki was screaming like a little girl as the rest of the host club was watching him with interest. Anyone who could make Tamaki cry or scream was okay in their books.

"My apologies Ichigo, I-I didn't mean it I swear. I mean what kind of person would name their son Ichigo when one can easily mistake your name for Strawberry instead of one who protects?" While Tamaki was saying this Ichigo thought of his Father Isshin Kurosaki. That man, always attacking him when he least expects it, whether it's waking up or he's late for dinner his father would always try to attack him. His father sure has problems thought Ichigo and it didn't help the fact that the man had a giant blow up picture of his deceased mother in the kitchen. Talking to it like it was alive. His father acts like the immature one in the family. Seriously the man is in his 40's and he still acts like a kid.

"Anyway, are you the cool type, the princely type, the boy Lolita, silent mysterious type or… Wait I got it you're the bad boy type. Am I right!?" Tamaki asked with a hint of determination.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Ichigo said with a blank and confused expression.

"He's talking about what type of guy you are like your personality or something like that." Kyoya explained.

"Well I don't really know about that." Ichigo mumbled.

"Well maybe we can determine this as you work in your first day at the host club." Kyoya said.

Soon girls were entering the host club and everyone was going to see their usual hosts. Soon when everyone was acquainted or settled down. Tamaki spoke up. "Why hello lovely ladies, I have a special announcement to make!" getting every girl's attention.

"We have a new member to the host club and he is the new transfer student Ichigo Kurosaki!" as he said this Ichigo came up beside Tamaki and was scowling at the moment. As he came up all the girls were screaming and a couple even fainted. As they did that Ichigo and Haruhi were currently sweat dropping at the moment.

"Well this is going to be fun." Ichigo mumbled with clear sarcasm his signature scowl still on his face.

Many girls lined up to see Ichigo. The host club was buzzing with many girls and it was all thinks to Ichigo. While Ichigo was being fawned over Rukia was watching from behind one of the many couches in the host club. **(A/N: Sorry but the story is sort of different.)** She was sitting by Haruhi. Rukia stopped "observing" Ichigo when Haruhi said, "You must really like him huh?" she said.

"What me like Ichigo, your crazy!" Rukia exclaimed as Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Well I mean you are staring at him so much so you must like him," Haruhi explained. While Rukia was blushing like crazy.

"Yes," Rukia admitted, "I like Ichigo a lot." Right when she said it the twins had walked by and accidentally heard Rukia confess. They both wore identical evil grins with glints in their eyes.

"Hey, how about joining the host club too Rukia?" They both said in unison. Sadly Tamaki also heard Rukia confess and agreed with them.

"Well of course you should join! You and Renge will be the only girls at the host club!" Tamaki exclaimed. Since it was Ichigo's first day at the host club what happened next was really a shocker. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru were entertaining a couple of girls. When Ichigo was looking for Tamaki, what he saw would scar him for the rest of his life. The twins were acting in their forbidden love routine.

"Ouch! Hikaru I hurt finger, that tea was just so hot," Kaoru wailed.

"Why did you have to burn your finger?" Hikaru murmured as he sucked on his brother's finger. As they did a bunch of fan girls squealed. Ichigo stood their shocked as he was slightly twitching.

"Oh, that. We forgot to tell you about the twins brotherly forbidden love act," Kyoya explained, "It really helps to draw in costumers." Ichigo was still standing there speechless. That's when he remembered to look for Tamaki. There he was sitting with Rukia and Renge.

"Oi, Tamaki why is there even a host club here anyway?" Ichigo asked with an irritated expression his scowl present.

"Why to entertain the ladies of course!" Tamaki exclaimed with determination. "Oh, I almost forgot Rukia will be joining the host club as well," as he said that an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Why?" Ichigo asked with a questioning look.

"Well because Rukia l…" before Tamaki got the chance to finish his statement several hands covered his mouth, leaving Ichigo with a suspicious look.

"Oh she just wanted to because she thought it would be a fun experience." Kyoya intervened. He already heard Rukia's confession and informed Mori and Hunny about it. Everyone let out a sight as Ichigo didn't seem suspicious anymore. Rukia was worried that words would slip about her crush on him thanks to Tamaki.

Soon the host club was closing up for the day. Ichigo and Rukia were just about to leave when Tamaki came.

"Where are you two going?" asked Tamaki.

"Home, why?" Ichigo stated.

"You mean to tell me that you and Rukia are living together in the same house?!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Yeah we're staying together in a house that Ichigo's father rented us," answered Rukia.

"But you guys aren't even related!" Tamaki exclaimed in total shock.

"So what, she been living with me and my family since I was a freshmen in high school," Ichigo said irritated. "Well see you guys tomorrow." With that said they left. Tamaki realized that he forgot to tell them that they were going to cosplay tomorrow. Well they would find out about it tomorrow.

The next day, Rukia and Ichigo arrived at the host club thirty minutes early because Tamaki needed them to come early. When they arrived at the host club the host members were dressed as ninjas. What the heck! Ichigo thought as they both came in.

"Ah I forgot to tell you two that we were cosplaying today," Tamaki said as he handed each of them a bag. "In the mean time you two change into these." They both went to the changing rooms and came back out with irritated looks on their faces. Ichigo had on a head band an orange and black jacket with a net shirt in the inside. He was wearing black pants with various pouches filled with fake shuriken and other various ninja weapons. Not to mention he had three cat-like whiskers drawn on his face. Rukia on the other hand was wearing a long black wig. Rukia was wearing a purple and white, sweatshirt. She was also wearing black pants with a slight purple tint. They were also wearing black sandals. "So why do we cosplay at the host club?" Ichigo asked with a deep scowl on his face.

"Well to make entertaining the ladies fun, I mean who hasn't read Naruto before!?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Besides all of the ladies in this school love to read these types of manga," Kyoya explained, "they like reading this manga series because there are traces of love."

"Exactly, the main character is in love with Sakura a very short tempered woman. But she is in love with a ninja turned rogue. Also one character, Hinata is way too shy to express her love for Naruto," Renge explained with sparkles in her eyes. "Don't forget that both Naruto's and Hinata's love is one-sided."

"So very true and it reminds me of two people in the host club," Tamaki sang.

"Really, then who are they?" asked Ichigo with a questionable look.

"Oh, that's easy you and R…" Tamaki couldn't finish his sentence because Mori and Hunny both clamped their hands over his mouth before he could finish.

"You were about to say that those two people remind you of me and Rukia, weren't you?" Ichigo asked with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Why yes because you two are cosplaying as Naruto and Hinata," Kyoya explained saving the day once again. Once again all the host club members except for Tamaki and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. The day was saved yet again by Kyoya. Soon the girls were slowly arriving at the host club. As quickly as it came, the day was already over.


	3. It's Raining Again

**Chapter 3 It's raining again**

I am SO SORRY. I haven't been updating as much and the fact that I've been working on my other stories. Well don't be afraid to tell me about the story.

* * *

The next day Tamaki would be observing Ichigo on how he was doing.

"Hi Ichigo so what are some things that you like to do?" asked one of the girls.

"Well there isn't anything interesting about me, but how about you girls talk about yourselves. I would love hear to about you girls." Ichigo said with a smile. As he did that all the girls were blushing. Some of the girls who were listening in were squealing in the background.

"Excellent work Ichigo!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I couldn't have done it better myself, well I could if I wanted too but this is your time to shine."

"Gee thanks," Ichigo said sarcastically his famous scowl present on his face. As Tamaki went back to observing Ichigo he noticed that Rukia was as well. Hah, she must really like Ichigo. Tamaki thought as he went back to observing him. Everything was going smoothly and there were 20 minutes before closing time. One of the girls asked Ichigo about his family.

"Well I have two little sisters, Karin and Yuzu they're fraternal twins," as Ichigo was talking about them his eyes softened a little more and Rukia saw that. "And I have a father who runs the Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura Town his name is Isshin."

"What about your mother?" a girl asked and basically all the girls were surrounding Ichigo waiting for his answer. They didn't know that they had hit a soft spot in Ichigo and they were waiting intently for his answer. But Ichigo didn't answer and all the other host club members except for Rukia were confused as to why he was taking so long to answer. Tamaki was just as confused but noticed that Rukia had tensed upon hearing the girl's question.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Ichigo's voice was monotone, "I think that I should be going now." But all the girls and the host club members saw that his eyes were glazed over as if caught in an old memory. As he left he didn't slam the door but slowly closed it not making a single sound. Everyone was silent so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Behind the closed door the club members and the ladies heard him walking calmly before slowly fading as he left. As he left it was raining outside and it wasn't a light drizzle but a down pour, with thunder. Upon hearing the thunder Haruhi grabbed onto the first person she saw which was Hikaru and as she did he gently embraced her in a warm hug. Ever since their date together Hikaru always had his portable CD player and headphones just in case of a thunderstorm. So he put the headphones on Haruhi and sat with her on the couch. Tamaki was outraged at the scene and was about to go on a rampage until he heard one of the girls talking.

"Oh I wonder why he left so suddenly," said one of the girls.

"He is so handsome and mysterious too!" squealed another girl. Some of the girls in the host club were swooning and wondering what he was up to.

"Well goodbye ladies we hope to see you again tomorrow!" exclaimed Tamaki as the girls slowly left but not without buying umbrellas. It was still raining hard outside and many of them didn't want to get wet. As soon as everyone except for the host club members left, Tamaki was the first one to ask Rukia questions.

"Why did Ichigo leave after someone mentioned his mother?" Tamaki asked with a hint of understanding.

"Well I think that Ichigo should tell you that," Rukia stated, "he'll tell you guys when he's ready." With that said Rukia left to go home and try to comfort Ichigo as much as possible. As she left all the host club members except for Haruhi and Hikaru who were both snuggled up on the couch falling asleep.

"What do you guy's think happened to Ichigo's mom?" Tamaki asked.

"Maybe his parents are divorced," said Hunny, "or she left after his sisters were born."

"I don't think that she left her family," Haruhi stated.

"Well according to his records his mother died when he was only eight years old," Kyoya stated, "I suggest that we all act as if we don't know anything and wait for him to tell us himself." They all agreed.

Meanwhile back at their house. Ichigo was locked away in his room listening to depressing music. Rukia was in her room which was right next door to Ichigo's room. She went to check on Ichigo. Surprisingly his door wasn't locked maybe because he knew that Rukia wouldn't be bothering him. As she entered his room quietly she saw him wearing a gray tank-top with blue plaid pajama pants. As she looked at his sleeping form he looked so much calmer than he was before. His cheeks were tearstained and his eyes were all puffy. She guessed that he really hasn't cried for a long time for at least 8 years. Since that was how long ago it was since his mother's death. It sort of amazed her at how strong he was but that he was sensitive too. The fact that he had to keep his emotions inside most of the time kind of pained her seeing him in this state. His lips were full and plump and Rukia couldn't help but touch them with her fingers. He was so warm. Wait Rukia thought maybe a little too warm. She checked his forehead and she was right he was burning up; his hair was still wet too. He must have thought it wasn't much and changed out of his uniform without properly drying himself. Poor Ichigo she thought. I can't go to school leaving him in this state she thought. Maybe she could skip coming to the host club to take care of Ichigo. Maybe she thought.

The next day it was still raining. Rukia was getting ready for school and when she was done she went to check up on Ichigo. He was already dressed and he looked fine but his eyes were black with yellow irises.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rukia demanded her arms crossed over her chest.

"Going to school, why?" Shiro asked.

"Well what about Ichigo?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh you mean King; well he's in his inner world hanging with old man Zangetsu," he said like it was a natural occurrence and it was.

"Ok well lets go to school then…wait what about your eyes?" she asked.

"That well King already got me colored contacts that match his eye color and don't worry about it. King and I are practically like brothers." He stated lazily carrying his pack behind his shoulder. "Besides what would a King be without his horse?" more so to himself than Rukia. "Well we better get going we don't want to be late now do we?" he stated while walking off to school.

"Oh is daddy's son all right, are you feeling better?..." the questions kept on coming.

"Wait a minute you aren't my father!" exclaimed Ichigo or Shiro who was fuming.

"I still can't believe King has to deal with him…" Shiro said to Rukia who nodded.

"Did you call me King!?" Tamaki exclaimed happily while moving his fingers in a weird way.

"NO!" Shiro yelled while stomping away, leaving Tamaki to wallow in the corner to grow mushrooms.

"Don't mind him, he thinks that he's the father of the host club and calls Haruhi his "daughter" sometimes as in a lot." Kyoya explained while pushing his glasses up. As the day progressed the ladies kept on asking Ichigo questions until he came up with a good excuse to tell them all.

"Oi, so how are you all doing, well I'm doing fine if you all were wondering," Shiro stated. As the girls left the host club the club members still had time to kill so they were all planning on the upcoming Halloween party at the host club.

"All the host club members are to dress up for the party!" exclaimed Tamaki with determination. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Soon the day was over and Ichigo was a lot better than before. Rukia didn't know what to be. Maybe I should be a bunny she thought. At their time at the host club they both noticed that Tamaki also acted like their old friend Kiego, they were both into the ladies and were complete and utter weirdoes. Tamaki also acted like Ichigo's father sometimes too meaning he was just as over dramatic. He was also thinking about what to wear for the Halloween party that was coming up. There was a week left until the party so they could go shopping soon.


End file.
